Kiss It All Better
by KittyKatz009
Summary: Things seemed to be going well for Maka, Soul, and the rest of the gang. However, one event can spark a change that will flip their lives around. Rated M for language, later lemons, and references to mental illness (TRIGGER WARNING).
1. Chapter 1

Kiss It All Better

By: KarmaAliceFowl009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater! (How I wish I did!) All I own is this wonderfully mind-fucked plot *inserts evil laugh* Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Damage

The sun was shining down on the steps of Shibusen, cooking the students alive. Maka sighed, wiping the sweat off her brow as she tightened the straps on her bookbag. Today was her first day of classes, and she was a tad nervous. This was her first time attending an academy like this.

"Maka, you coming?" Soul asked, giving her a toothy grin. She had only met him a few days previously, but she knew that he was going to be a great partner. He knew exactly what he should and shouldn't say and he could read her like an open book.

"Of course I'm ready!" she chirped, running ahead of him, him continuing to walk at a leisurely pace. She knew she could do this! She would become a famous Meister, just like her mother with Soul by her side as her partner. She needed to make him into a Death Scythe better than her father; it was the only way she would be able to feel better about her mother leaving. She reached the top of the stairs and turned around, looking at the cityscape as she waited for Soul. She knew that she could do this.

"Oi, bookworm. You keep staring out at the city like that, you'll miss class," Soul taunted her, knowing just how to get under her skin. She panicked, running past him and grabbing his wrist to drag him into the school with her.

"Yahoo! The great god Black*Star is here to grace you peasants with his presence!" the blue haired ninja bellowed throughout the halls.

"Black*Star, I think mama could hear you from here," Maka grimaced, walking up to him, smacking him on the back of his head. They had been good friends since she was younger, so she knew just how to shut up this wanna be god.

"What the hell was that for?" he cried, turning on her, snarling. It was then that he noticed the albino beside her. "Who is this?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Black*Star, this is Soul Eater, my weapon partner. Soul, this is Black*Star, my childhood friend," she introduced with a smile.

"'Sup?" Soul grinned, sticking his hand out for the ninja to shake.

"Not much bro," he grinned, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "I'm surprised that Maka partnered up with you since she hates men," he laughed, earning himself another hit to his head from the girl.

"I only hate stupid cheating pigs like my father," she muttered, face turning red in frustration.

"Black*Star, quit tormenting the poor girl," a voice said from behind the group. They turned around and were face to face with a tall, busty, raven-haired woman.

"Hehe, but it's so much fun to pick on her Tsubaki!" he yelled, moving away from Maka before she could arm herself with a book to hit him with. Tsubaki just rolled her eyes and looked at Maka, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry about him. My name is Tsubaki. I'm Black*Star's weapon partner," she spoke, politely shaking Maka and Soul's hands.

"Nice to meet you," Maka smiled while Soul struck up a conversation with the other man. The bell rang, signaling that class was going to start soon and they all made their way to the main classroom, their levels of enthusiasm for the day varying. There was small talk commencing between the students as they all took a seat, Soul choosing to sit next to Maka.

"This day is gonna be a drag. Why do I have to come to class?" he muttered, resting his head on his hand as he starred of into space. Maka rolled her eyes at his complaining. She knew he was lazy, but he would get over it. She grabbed her notebooks and pencils from her bookbag, eager to start her first day of classes.

-1 Year Later-

"Oi! Tiny Tits! Can you hurry up in there? You're taking forever!" Soul yelled, pounding on the door. Maka growled in frustration from the other side of the bathroom door. Why did they have to get a place with only one bathroom again? He just didn't understand that women took longer to get ready.

"Call me tiny-tits one more time and I will Maka chop you until you don't wake up," she threatened, pulling her skirt on. She was already running late since she overslept. She didn't need him rushing her like he was because it was driving her nuts. She opened the door as soon as she finished, barely taking a step out before he rushed past her, shoving her out of the bathroom and slamming the door shut. "Asshole," she muttered as she walked to the kitchen. She had been partners with him for a little over a year now, and she knew just how aloof and annoying he could be. Don't get her wrong, he was the best partner she could ever ask for, but damn, could he get on her last nerve.

"That's not a nice thing to call me," he teased, smirking at her as he walked into the kitchen. He ducked down quick as she hurled a pan at him.

"Shut up Soul. Now come on, we're gonna be late for school," she called to him, running past him out the front door. He just sluggishly walked behind her, really not wanting to go to school. The only thing that makes it okay is that he gets to be with her, see his best friend, and he gets assigned some pretty cool missions to hunt Kishin. He could do without the school work crap. He just hoped that they were able to snag a good mission today.

"Yahoo! Soul! What's up my man?" Black*Star yelled as he and Maka entered the classroom. Soul smirked and gave him a high five.

"Not much. Hoping we get a good mission today, ya know?" he grinned as he plopped down in the seat. Maka and Tsubaki were making small talk like usual before the bell rang.

"All right class. Attention. Class is starting. If you don't quiet down, I'll dissect you," Professor Stein threatened as he rolled into class, his chair catching on a crack and making him fall over. The class just sighed, this was normal behavior, yet no one wanted to cross him. The lesson started and Soul had just started dozing off when an announcement came through, calling him, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki to the Death Room at once.

"Go on," Stein droned on, intent on the day's dissection to even care that the four left.

"I wonder what we're getting called to the Death Room for," Tsubaki wondered aloud and Maka nodded in agreement.

"Shinigami-sama just wanted to see a star like me! Yahoo!"

"I really don't think that's why he wanted to see all four of us Black*Star," Maka muttered, tired of his antics already. Sadly, the day had only just begun.

"Whatever it is, I hope the reason is cool," Soul grinned, pushing the door open so they were in Shinigami-sama's room.

"Hey! Hello! Hiya! What's up?" he chirped with a wave.

"You wanted to see us Shinigami-sama?" Maka asked, cutting to the chase.

"Ah yes! I have a mission for the four of you. I want you to accompany my son and his weapons to New York City to hunt down a pre-Kishin. He is only a few souls away from becoming a full-fledged Kishin, and we can't have that, now can we?" he asked.

"You have a son?" Black*Star blurted out.

"Yes I do! Kid! Liz! Patty! Come here!" he called and a boy with black hair with three white stripes on the left side and gold eyes entered the room accompanied by two women; one shorter than the other with bright blue eyes and shining blonde hair, the other taller with greenish eyes and a duller shade of blonde for her hair.

"Hello, my name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid," he introduced formally. "These are my weapon partners, Liz and Patty." The two waved at the group.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maka and this is my weapon partner Soul," Maka smiled, gesturing to Soul.

"Yahoo! I'm the great Black*Star who will surpass the gods!" he yelled, making everyone sigh.

"And I'm Tsubaki, his weapon partner," she spoke in a dejected voice.

"Great! So now that everyone is acquainted, it's time to get going! I wish you luck on your mission. If you run across any trouble, you know how to reach me!" Shinigami-sama cheered before ushering them out of the room to the jet that he had waiting to take them to New York.

"Looks like it's gonna be a cool day after all," Soul smirked, glancing at Maka.

"I agree," she smiled, settling down in the seat, wondering what was going to come of their first important mission.

**A/N:** Read and Review lovelies! Now I know it starts a bit slow, but I promise you that it will start to pick up soon and it will be all worth it! Let me know what you think and I will try to update as soon as possible!


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I put a disclaimer in my bio and on my tumblr, but posting to my active stories as well.

I am on hiatus right now.

School is too much. Life is too much. And I have no motivation or energy to write.

I'm not sure when I will be back.

Sorry to disappoint anyone.

-KittyKatz009


End file.
